Tell me, Dean
by cpPatry
Summary: The Gates of Heaven and Hell are have closed and Castiel chose to stay with the Winchesters. As a human he experiences new feelings he can't control, like his overwhelming love for Dean. Just like Cas, Dean starts to see things in a different way and struggles with these new feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Tell me, Dean! (part 1)**

This was unbearable for Castiel. He was new to all _this_ and these new found feelings were like a powerful punch to his brain. He couldn't explain that to himself, but it seemed that humans felt everything in a different way, more…painful. He was human now too, and this thought made him extremely sad. He was overreacting to everything…these feelings made him go insane, and he was really scared about the way he saw everything now.

He remembered what Dean told him not that long ago - even though so many things had happened since then – by the time Zachariah sent him into the future. Dean said that in _that _future Castiel was a broken human. He was stoned basically every moment of the day and tried to restrain his feelings by drinking and organizing orgies. He didn't want to end up like _that_ human Castiel! But he just couldn't understand it. Being a human changed his point of view. He was seeing everything differently and was amazed by this new perspective. But what worried him the most was that he was seeing Dean different.

Every time he and Dean would talk he couldn't help but stare at his face, his pale skin, the green eyes that seemed to change their contrast depending on the mood he was in, and the fresh looking hair with blond glows. Even this morning as Dean was explaining him where they were headed he didn't hear him, he just stared at his pink and soft looking lips moving in a way that made all those new feelings explode. And there was something different about the voices too. He found Sam's voice quite grating, while Deans' voice was sending chills down his spine and made his heart fasten its rhythm.

But all these thoughts were too much for him right now, so he began to listen to the radio. There were the three of them in the Impala, heading to some other town where the boys found some strange activity or something, he wasn't sure, he couldn't focus on what they were talking. Now he was decided to listen to the radio and try to escape all those feelings for a while. The man that was talking on the radio just announced the next song and with a sweet and relaxing guitar noise the song began.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
you're the closest to Heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't want to go home right now_

But as he was paying more and more attention to the words he realized he was about to burst into tears – the words that were sung now seemed to be his, only that somehow he didn't want to go back home, and also, it was impossible – and after taking a long breath of air he continued listening to the song.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
and all I can breathe is your life  
and sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

The feeling he had before disappeared, he couldn't relate to these words anymore, but the first ones were pretty much exactly the words that tormented him since he decided to stay on Earth together with the Winchesters.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

The last words made him tremble.

_When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

This was way too painful now. These words were making him remember the time he was working with Crowley, and Dean told him he could help fixing it…he remembers screaming at him that _it _is not _broken_…he passed a trembling hand over his face and moved in the leader seats of the Impala to sit more comfortable. He was now concentrating on the new song that was aired, this one was a little happier, even though they were singing something about Heaven being a girl. He fell asleep.

oOoOo

He woke up as the engine stopped. He looked outside the window and saw it was night now and they were in a parking lot in a cheap looking motels' yard. Sam got out of the car and entered the door with a shinny led text "Reception" on it. Dean was still in the car. He turned to face Cas, and with a fake big smile told him to get out of the car.

It was a pretty cold summer night; the stars were shining on the cloudless night sky and the full moon was sending its silver rays down on Earth. Dean was taking their bags from the trunk; one of them – the bigger one – was full with weapons. Cas saw the door with the led letters open and Sam coming out of there with two keys with big key rings in his hands.

"Ok. So, we have a room with a single bed and one with two beds." Sam said with a resigned voice, and then he hastened to add that they will decide about who takes which room as they get there.

They entered the hallway and Sam stood between the two doors that assured the entrance to their rooms.

"So…" he started explaining while holding the two keys up in front of him "…the room at my right is the single bed one" and leaning to Dean "that I'll take" and handing him the other keys "and the room with the two beds will be yours".

Deans' face morphed into an expression of hatred as Sam lowered his voice and explained him that Cas needed to be watched, as he might not deal well with his situation yet. Dean took the keys from Sam and opened the door with a sight.

Then he whispered to Dean as he bent over to take his bag "Besides…you two seem to share a more" and now in Castiel's voice "_profound bond_" and entered his room with a mean satisfaction grin on his face, while Dean stood amazed in the hallway with his brows raised and his hand on the door knob. After Sam entered his room Cas heard a laughter coming from the room and then the creaking of the bed…then silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tell me, Dean! (part 2)**

Dean had entered the room, after Cas closed the door and turned to face the room he saw Dean standing at the foot of the first bed. Dean was shirtless – his shirt somewhere next to the door Cas thought might lead to the bathroom – trying to find something in one of the bags.

"Okay Mr. I-_need_-someone-to-_share_-the-room-with-although-I've-been-here-since-_dinosaurs-_roamed-the-Earth" said Dean with a sarcastic voice, and then in his normal tired voice "I'm gonna take a _shower_, can you handle being alone in a room for _15_ minutes?" He was now staring at Cas waiting for an answer. But Castiel didn't even hear him; he was staring at the perfect stretched skin over his muscles, at the bones that could be seen above his belt, and at the hypnotic position of his body. Dean, being very tired took it as a "yes" and went to finally take that shower, forgetting his clothes on the bed.

Cas remained alone in the low illuminated room with big curtains and a small TV next to the bathroom door, as he heard the loud sound of the water come from the bathroom. He didn't know what to do so he imitated what he saw Dean do before. He took off his shirt and threw it next to Deans' and because it didn't land where it had to he went to pick it and put it over the other shirt on the floor. That's when he realized that the bathroom door was a little open. He couldn't resist the urge to open the door, and, blaming it on his human nature, he pushed the door enough to see the shower.

Behind the blurry glass doors of the shower he could see Dean's shape – a pale shape with undefined features, but still recognizable. He saw the shape of Deans' strong hands, and his also strong legs, which were until that moment unknown to him. Cas watched as the shape of the arms rubbed against the small shape of the head. As time passed and the steam became too dense, the sound of the water stopped and the shower doors opened. Cas felt like every cell in his body reacted to this scene and he felt the blood – that was now pumped too fast – rising in his cheeks. He couldn't see Dean that good because of the dense steam; he knew what he was doing wasn't right but he just couldn't stop looking.

As Dean took a towel and rubbed it against his body Cas felt like he couldn't bear it anymore. He slowly closed the door and went back to his bag to search for some new and clean clothes to sleep with. He didn't understand what amazed him in that process, Dean was simply taking a shower. What was wrong with him?

Dean came out from the bathroom. He was wearing just the towel around his waist. His hair seemed to be so ruffled and soft, his skin shiny and every muscle in his body well defined – Cas wanted to touch him. Something wild seemed too had taken over him, a wild urge to touch Dean and just feel him. He went closer to Dean as he was picking his clothes from the bed and was about to head back to the bathroom and get dressed. Dean noticed him and stopped.

"Umm…you need something, Cas?" he asked in a mild, yet tired voice, leaning his head on a side and shrinking his eyes.

Cas looked at his pink lips for a moment and then ignored his question and drew closer to him. He raised his hand slowly, laying it on Dean's clothes he was holding in his hands more like a shield against whatever Cas was about to do. Cas pushed the clothes away making Dean's hands go down and lay at his sides. Dean was startled, he had no clue of what Cas was doing and he didn't like it – not a bit. But he was just lying to himself. In fact, he knew what Cas was about to do and he liked it, he enjoyed it. He even left the bathroom door open for him. What was he thinking? There was something wrong with that angel…well, once angel…something that attracted him.

Cas was coming closer and closer, until the notion of "personal space" had no meaning at all. Dean couldn't stand this. He wanted Cas, but at the same time he was afraid of the result and afraid Sam would find out about it – after all, Cas wasn't able to lie, even as a human he was terrible at it! So he turned his head to one side and with a tortured whispery voice he began to talk to Castiel avoiding eye contact.

"Cas…what are you trying to do?" his voice was patient and Cas couldn't understand what he referred to, even if the answer was so obvious. But he didn't draw back. They were so close now their chests were touching, and the feeling of Dean's strong chest on his skin made Cas release something that he only could describe as a soft moan. With his right hand, he gently took Deans' face and made him turn and look him in the eyes.

The words of the song he heard in the car on their way there came to his mind again – now he understood their meaning, at least he thought he did.

_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

He didn't know what to do anymore, the wild urge was still there demanding to get closer and closer to Dean. Strange reactions to this urge and situation happened in his whole body: his heart was pumping the blood faster and faster, just like it did when he opened the bathroom door, certain parts of his body felt like they were on fire and others like turning into stone. He was overwhelmed by all these feelings and he felt Deans' heart rushing his rhythm too as he began to move his hand on Deans' face in a slow and sensual way.

He slowly started to talk to Dean, in an as well sensual and deep, low voice.

"Dean…" The sound of his name, spoken by the lips of this creature he felt himself incredibly attracted to, startle him and made him breath heavier until he took half of the control over his body. He felt the same thing as Cas, the wild urge to get closer to him, as close as nobody ever went – but Cas's voice woke him up from his thoughts. "…tell me…" Now Cas moved both his hands on Deans' large and muscular back, talking to him in the same tone as before while slowly moving his hands lower and lower until they took a good grip of the towel – the only thing that was now keeping Cas from touching and seeing his whole body in his entire splendor. "…tell me…" he repeated with a trace of despair in his voice "…why?" and he drew closer to Deans' face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 3)**

Dean was astonished. First of all, because Cas was so close to him but he found no discomfort in that, and second, because he had no idea what Castiel meant.

_Oh, but you know what he means_.

It was the annoying voice in his head: the one that kept bothering him since they closed the Gates earlier that night. He tried to make it shut up. It was all lies; he didn't know what Cas meant.

_But you do!_

The voice was right, he knew. He had the same problem when he first met Cas. But he couldn't tell him that, so he put on his "I'm angry" – face and looked Cas in the eyes, ready to tell him that he had no idea what he was talking about, and then he saw something. He saw something he had never truly seen in him before. He saw his big ocean blue eyes drowning in tears, yet at the same time looking confused and angry.

Castiel drew back and sat on the bed hiding his face in his hands and shaking his head. Dean clenched his fists. He couldn't help but stare at all the features he never actually _saw_ in Cas: the fair Celtic skin tone, the flawless skin stretching over the slender body, the dark hair that made him want to caress his head just to feel its softness… the thoughts became unbearable.

"Listen, Cas… I'm gonna put my clothes on and we're gonna grab a beer and a hamburger… you like those. What do you say? " He said it his normal tone, the one he would have towards Sam whenever he was worried for him, but there was more patience in it, and it just sounded…different. Dean realized that, and tried to think of a funny thing to say hoping Cas didn't hear that 'something'. Cas lifted his head and glanced at him with a worried look on his face. A look that reminded him of the time in Purgatory when Cas tried to convince him he couldn't make it out.

"Please…Cas!" he was now begging Cas with a sad and desperate voice.

Dean's head was now tilted on a side, his eyebrows raised, and his forehead full of wrinkles He was staring at Cas too scared to move or say anything. He was afraid he would make Cas cry again, so he had to move and speak gently.

_No…you're afraid _you_'re going to lose it and start crying like a baby in front of Cas. Or, even worse, you fear you might actually try and make one of those dreams you had lately come true…_

His jaw clenched in fear and anger as he thought about that. Fear that Cas might have, somehow, heard it. He was once an angle after all. He was relieved when he saw Cas stand up, go to the corner next to the bathroom, and take his shirt.

oOoOo

Cas moved slowly, thinking about what he just did. He realized it must have seemed wrong or awkward to Dean. As he took his shirt on he thought about Dean's chest pressed on his, about his green emerald eyes glowing in the dim orange lights and about the pink lips that Dean continued to lick while he was talking with him before. He smiled.

"I agree. Imbibing ourselves with a substantial amount of alcohol and unhealthy food would help us get over this unpredictable yet marvelous situation." He said it in a deep voice, still smiling, waiting for any sign form Dean, just to know that what he said was considered normal by those complex beings.

"Yeah… that's how I deal with unpredictable situations." The tremble in Dean's voice couldn't be heard anymore. He smiled and went into the bathroom, this time closing the door behind.

Cas heard the door being locked, and he felt relieved. He wasn't sure what he was able to do if those feelings came back again. They were so overwhelming and painful.

Behind the closed door Dean fell on the ground. In a first instance he didn't realize why he closed the door, but then he understood. It wasn't because he feared Cas would see him, but because he was afraid he might go back in the bedroom, take Castiel's shirt off and throw him on the bed and… He couldn't think of it or else the feelings would prevent him from leaving the bathroom any time soon.

He slowly started to dress up and prepare mentally for a night with Cas, lots of alcohol and burgers.

_The perfect night, you deserve it! Let the feelings burst free. _Now the voice in his head was anxiously laughing, and strangely, he was happy too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 4)**

The strange reactions in Castiel's body were back. His heart started pumping more blood, most of it coming to his cheeks. He felt like he was remaining out of air.

They drove about 10 miles in the Impala until they found a bar. It was a small typical bar: wooden, little windows, big front porch and a few cars in the small area near the woods. They could see the lights; hear some people talk and laugh. There was music and of course the alcohol and smoke smell.

In the Impala they didn't talk. Dean acted like he was concentrated on the road and the scenery, while Cas listened to the radio. It was one of those awkward moments when everyone hopes someone else would say something and break the silence but nobody actually starts to speak.

As they reached the bar they were relieved to see that there weren't so many people inside. They entered the bar, Dean got his pie and Cas a burger, but they didn't eat. The silence was stretching out between them again. They were sitting sipping their beers slowly.

"This is nice. I can't remember when was the last time I could actually be in a bar and not looking for clues and stuff like that." Dean was smiling, drinking his beer slowly, looking around and now smiling at the girl who was bringing them other beers.

_Yeah, she's good. See, now she's someone I would _have_ in the crappie motel room._

Cas was staring at him, is head tilted to the left in his specific way, eyebrows raised. He started speaking in a low deep voice.

"You're troubled. I can see that."

"I'm fine." Silence fell heavy between them for a while.

"I have questions. I thought I knew everything about the human body, and in theory I do but…"Cas started and Dean went on with an exhausted voice.

"…but it's just in theory. You don't know where those feelings are coming from, why those strong urges even exist. Yeah…" He realized Dean said it in a tone which denoted he knew what Cas was going trough. Dean thought it would have been better if he wouldn't have said that.

_Nice. Open your heart to the baby angel, tell him what you _actually_ felt when you saw the waitress._

Dean cleared his throat, he realized the annoying voice in his head had a pretty valid point, but he couldn't tell Castiel that he was going through the same experiences. He felt the heaviness of the silence, so as soon as the hot waitress came to take the empty bottles he decided: he _needed_ to have her.

She was a tall brunette. Somewhere in her 30s, worked out body the type 'all the right curves in all the right places', pretty face, full red lips, quite the catch.

_Was it not for her blue eyes, right? Look just like Castiel's. The same deep shade…_

Damn, couldn't she have had another eyes color? Why blue? It felt like the universe or whatever bigger power up there liked to make him suffer.

The bar was almost empty except for Cas, Dean and some other 4 people in the opposite corner of the room. The waitress talked, her voice was soft and seductive.

"Well you two look tired." She was staring at Dean. "And you look like you would need something stronger than a beer more than air."

As she reached for the bottles Dean touched her hand. She smiled. It was a malicious, fierce and hot smile.

"You're right about that." Dean looked at Cas; it was a move he didn't plan on doing so he looked at the girl and introduced himself.

"I'm Cassidy. And my shift ends in five minutes." She went away. Dean couldn't help but check her out, while thinking that once again that higher power had a sadistic pleasure in seeing him suffer and struggle with his feelings.

Castiel looked at him confused and hurt. He couldn't understand what just happened even if he saw Dean doing it several times, this time it seemed wrong and insulting.

"Umm…you wait here Cas; this won't take long…_that _long." He tried to fake a smile and look willing.

"I am familiar with the human mating process. I can wait." He was staring confused at Dean while he stood up to leave. "I will wait here then."

Dean frowned. He was more and more confused, but he was sure after Cassidy everything would be back to normal.

Cassidy was moving slowly toward Dean. Low-cut dark red shirt, tight jeans, high heels, something men would usually hunt. This had to work.

Cassidy smiled at Cas as she was slowly taking Dean by arm and leading him towards a door behind the counter. All he could do was look cold and spiteful.

oOoOo

The room where Cassidy took Dean was bigger than he thought it would be: a master bed and two big lamps at each side of the bed. As soon as Cassidy closed the door behind them she threw Dean against the wall, tore his button-up open and started kissing him.

In the heat of the moment he went along. He kissed her with passion and took her shirt off. Cassidy threw him on the bed and gave him another fierce smile before slowly getting on top of him and kissing with passion and energy.

So far everything was good. He liked the wetness of the kisses, the friction between them, her hair touching his face, her lily of the valley perfume all over him. It was nice. He liked her soft skin, her fragile body and she surely was a sight for sore eyes, but as soon as she stared him in the eyes it was over.

He couldn't do it anymore. Those eyes were staring at him with passion and desire and all he could see there was Cas. He imagined Cas instead of Cassidy, he imagined he had his hipbones in his hand, his soft and chopped lips on his and started feeling the desire. Dean went on top of her and closed his eyes. He wished it was Cas there, not Cassidy, so he continued with his eyes closed. He kissed her with a passion he never knew he could and he enjoyed every single second of it.

_You know that's not Cas, right?_

Dean stopped.

He was on top on Cassidy, half naked, staring at her big blue eyes. She was grinning, her eyes filled with desire and lust. She tried to make Dean continue but he got out of bed. He was now walking back and forth at the foot of the bed hiding his face in his hands, while Cassidy was standing on the bed looking confused right at him.

"Is everything alright?" She got out of bed and made him stop his walking. Dean looked at her and he was about to cry. It was so confusing. She was hot and willing and he just stopped. He never did that before.

_You mean before Cas?_

"What? No! Yes. I mean… I have to go. I'm sorry!" Dean picked his shirt from the floor, dressed and rushed to the door. There he stopped and looked confused at Cassidy who was also taking back her shirt on.

"I'm sorry! I…" he started, his voice soft and close to a whisper. "I just have a hard time it seems." He tried to smile and stared at the floor, he couldn't look Cassidy in the eyes – not in those big deep blue eyes.

"You have a wife or something?" She asked gently.

"What? No. Never mind. I don't know what it is." He sat on the bed next to Cassidy staring at his hands. He wanted to share his feelings with her, but he was afraid of what she might say.

"The guy you came here with?" She took his hands in hers.

Dean looked startled at her. He wanted to deny it or stand up angrily and run out the door but all he could do was stand there and listen to her soft and friendly voice.

"Is it that obvious? I mean…no, he…we are not… Damn it! I don't know, honestly." He looked worried at her, wrinkles around his eyes.

"It's not obvious." She paused looking at his hands while caressing them with her thumb. "My..." she took a deep breath. "…my son goes through the same…phase. It might sound stupid but that's why I agreed so quickly to come here with you. I wanted to take it off my mind…not that I would be against it, but…" she spoke faster and faster and her face got a worried look that made her look 20 years older.

"…But you were not ready for it." Dean finished in a sigh.

"It looks like none of us was ready for this." Dean needed to talk to someone about it, but he still didn't feel comfortable enough to tell her his story. She started laughing, under normal circumstances a sweet feminine laughter, but now she was worried and stressed. She showed Dean a picture on the nightstand: Cassidy and a teenage boy in worn out jeans, green hoodie and dark brown hair. They were at a lake and the boy was smiling and hugging his mother.

"My son, Jason. We go on lots of trips together, he loves nature." She said.

Dean nodded remembering that at his age he was out on hunting trips killing the sons of bitches that go bump in the night and never had a pleasure trip like that.

Now it was silence in the room. They could hear the music playing in the bar: it was 'Is This Love' by Whitesnake.

_Look, another bad joke from our friends up there._

"I'm sure we're both going to be alright." Cassidy talked in a voice that seemed to Dean so mother-like and ensuring. She stood up and went for the door.

"Thank you!" Dean looked at her and she smiled. "I guess I needed this more than you, huh?"

Cassidy winked and told him he could stay there for a while, until he felt ready to go back out there. She left with a 'good luck' and 'it was nice meeting you'.

oOoOo

Dean stood a little bit longer in the room, mostly because he didn't want to give any explanations to Cas regarding why he left so early the room… and because freaking Whitesnake was on the radio.

After a while he entered the bar. He looked at the table where he sat before. Cas was there staring out the window at the night sky.

Dean moved slowly towards him.

_Is this love that I'm feeling?_

_Is this the love that I've been searching for?_

_Is this love or am I dreaming?_

_This must be love 'cause it's really got a hold on me._

Was the distance to that table really _that_ long? And the song sure as Hell was longer than he remembered.

Dean reached the table at the second chorus thinking Gabriel's ghost was somewhere around messing with him: the blue eyed women called Cassidy with a son that had the same issues as him, the slow dance music. Either that, either the gods needed to laugh and found him as fitting for their 'gods night out' perverted party.

He sat at the table faking a smile. He was now thinking what he could tell Cas in case he would ask why he was back so early as Cas turned his head and looked him in the eyes with a reassuring smile.

"It is extremely weird. I understand why humans want to express their love, grief, anger and other strong feelings trough music, but the rules of song writing are a mystery to me." He was still smiling.

"Rules? Cas, are you stoned again, because you've been acting weird the whole day too." Dean was sorry he said those words and he wanted to take them back, but it was too late. It was meant to be a joke, but then again, when did Cas ever get a joke? Castiel was looking now at him with a straight face, any trace of his big smile gone; his hands lying on the table in front of him. "Cas" Dean started while leaning forward, unconsciously about to touch Castiel's hands. "I was just joking." He realized what he was about to do and leaned back on the backrest. "I know what you meant." He started in an apologetic voice. "There are no rules in writing the lyrics, except that they need to rhyme or sound nice. One writes exactly what he feels."

Cas nodded and smiled then stood up. "We should leave. I remember you need your four hours."

Dean looked at him shaking his head in disbelieve and laughing. "You remember well." Then, as he stood up and laid a hand on Castiel's shoulder he said in a jocose voce "You need those four hours too now, Cas, and a lot more than that, for that matter." He winked at Castiel and making his grip firm on his shoulder he slowly pushed him towards the exit.

He dropped some bills on the table and headed for the door as he heard a scream followed by a loud noise from the other side of the room. They both stopped and looked carefully in the direction of the noise just to see a tall figure smashing a nearby table. They soon realized what it was.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean hissed, and then he turned to Cas telling him to grab the silver knife and the shotgun from the trunk. As Castiel rushed to the Impala Dean ordered the scared people in the bar to move slowly away and then run to their cars, while the beast was busy chewing something on the floor. Dean could hear the engines and the desperate sound of the wheels as he stared at the wolf.

_Everyone made it out. Good. _

But then his eyes stopped on a dark spot on the flood. _Damn!_ Anger took over Dean as he recognized the dark red shirt and the white apron. It was Cassidy, or better said, her corpse, lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"I got them!" Castiel said as he threw the shotgun to Dean who immediately loaded the gun with the silver bullets and advanced towards the werewolf.

"Hey ugly!" As the werewolf turned to see where the noise came from Dean fired the gun. The beast dodged the bullet with enhanced agility and speed and jumped towards Dean. He fell on the ground with the werewolf on his chest holding the shogun as a barrier between him and the gigantic canines. Dean screamed Castiel's name and he could hear a bubbling sound. The wolf got off Dean and was now advancing toward Cas.

Dean stood up just as the beast scratched Castiel's torso and threw him against the wall. He grabbed the shotgun and he didn't care where he shot as long as that beast suffered. In the end he got the heart. The beast was now lying dead on the floor slowly shifting back into a human being. He looked at the human and recognized him as the boy in the picture. He felt sadness take over him together with a strong feeling of guilt. He wished he could have helped Jason deal with it in some way but now all he could do was to look at his corpse. He got fast close to Cas and held him in his arms.

There was blood on Castiel's head, probably due to the impact with the wall, Dean thought. Castiel's chest had three deep cuts from the scratch. He tried to talk but he couldn't. He felt like some kind of pressure was applied on his throat, and anyway, he couldn't think straight. His vision was blurry and his hands shaky because of the blood loss, but he managed to grab Deans arm and hold it like it was God's hand itself.

"Hey! Hey, Cas, everything is going to be alright. I'm going to take care of you! " Dean threw the shreds of Castiel's shirt away and noticed that his throat had a deep cut too, right near the jugular vein. "Dammit!" he growled trough his teeth while he wanted to grab the phone form the pocket with his free hand. He pulled something out and realized that the phone was smashed during the fight. _Great! _"Cas, stay with me!" Castiel's eyes were closing and he had a hard time keeping his head up. He wasn't sure that Cas could hear him but he knew he must be terrified. His first week as a human and he already had to go through a slow healing process.

Dean got a good hold on Cas and taking him in his arms as good as he could, carrying him to the exit and towards the Impala. He laid him gently on the backseat and pressed the accelerator to the ground. He drove constantly looking in the rearview mirror checking on Cas and surpassing all the other cars on the road.

"C'mon Cas, be strong! I'm going to make you better! I can't lose you, stay with me!" He was constantly repeating those words like a prayer, his teeth clenched, and his hands holding the steering wheel tight. Fear took over him and he remembered the last time he felt that helpless: when Sam decided to jump into the Devil's cage.

"Stay with me!" his voice was now just a soft beseeching whisper as he looked in the rearview mirror.

They were back at the motel in less than 6 minutes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 5)**

Sam woke up to the sound of the engine and looked out of the window. The full moon was casting its shiny rays on the parking lot and on the gleaming hoods of the cars. He saw the Impala drive away with Dean and Cas and he laughed.

"The sweet escape already?" Sam moved away from the window passing a hand through his hair and moving slowly to the nightstand. The clock showed 1 am. He wanted to throw himself back on the bed as he heard a buzzing sound. He moved sleepy to the desk near the window and looked at his phone. It was Ryan Shay, a hunter he once saved from a demon during the time Dean was in Hell. He answered with a pretty happy voice.

"Ryan!"

"Hey Sam. How are you man? I heard you got better since we last saw each other." His voice was as he remembered it: friendly, patient and with an Australian accent.

"Yeah, umm, I'm definitely better. How about you?" Hunters usually didn't do small talk but Ryan was different. He was always calm and friendly, and as it seemed he didn't hold a grudge against Sam for working with a demon as the others did.

"Great. I heard you were back hunting, and in Arkansas? If so, I need your help." He explained that he was on his way to Springdale, Arkansas to check on what seemed like a pack of werewolves gone mad but got delayed as another job showed up in the city he was currently in. Ryan claimed that another hunter told him about Sam's location and he desperately needed someone to take on that case.

"Sure, Dean and I are going to look into this case. Thanks for calling!" As soon as he hung up he opened his laptop and checked out the news. Ryan was right. The killings in the past months were definitely the work of werewolves: two teenagers shred to pieces in the forests, a cop killed in his own car, university professor killed in the parking lot near the woods and other terrible murders, all the victims having their hearts missing. There were 12 victims in the past three months that showed sign of werewolf attack.

Sam went on with his investigation as he came to the 7th victim, Jeannie Drover, a stripper in the local night club. Jeannie was shred to pieces close to the back entrance of the club, but this time her heart was found at the scene half eaten. The medical examiner estimated the time of death around 7 am… _which means that the bastard didn't have enough time to finish his meal._ Sam thought as he connected the dots. He searched a map of the area and saw that all the scenes of the killings were not only close to the woods or hidden from human sight, but also very close to the campus. _That explains the weird activity. Teenagers and werewolves are a bad combination._ Sam thought that as he took his FBI agent badge and suit from the duffel. Dean wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep. He would go and investigate the night club tonight and see if the victim had some kind of connection with someone in the campus.

In the big parking lot he saw a dark blue 1969 Oldsmobile 442 and he went for it. It always amazed him how easy stealing cars came to him and he hated it. _But now I need transportation, or more innocent people risk getting killed by these crazy werewolves. _With this thought he set the car in motion and headed fast to the night club, wishing he could call Dean and tell him about the case. _He's probably having fun. I will let him have it. He deserves it._

oOoOo

The night club was a massive building with a big neon sign of a stripper next to the door. Sam parked the Oldsmobile and went to look for the alley where the kill happened. It was darker than the rest of the street but Sam could see the backdoor to the club. He tried the door but it was locked so he went in from the front door.

He started asking the girls serving the drinks about Jeannie and he found out that she worked at the club just for a few months. The only one that could give him more information about her personal life was Angela, one of the strippers.

They were in the back room and Angela looked around and started talking in a lower voice. "I'm telling you detective. Since she broke up with that douche, Warren Gellar, she was always scared to leave the club alone in the morning. Were it not for the half eaten heart, I would believe he killed her. "

Sam left the club and was about to call Dean when he saw a policeman with a terrified look run to his patrol car. He stopped him and showed his fake badge.

"Good. I told them to call the feds before this went out of control!" said the man in a furious voice.

"You mean the killings? It happened again? Where?" they both rushed to their cars and the officer, who introduced himself as Mike Drover, asked Sam to follow him to the new crime scene.

oOoOo

They drove for about 15 miles and in the end reached a bar near the woods. There were weird tire marks in front of the bar, like everyone wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. As they went in, other policemen came with flashlights and they were able to see the whole scene better. There were two bodies on the ground a young boy near the entrance and a woman near the counter. Everywhere you looked there was blood, even in the places it shouldn't be. _How come there's blood near this table and on the wall? Was there a struggle?_ Sam was now just waiting to see how things would unfold.

"No! What a shame!" officer Drover who kneeled first next to the teenager was now kneeling next to the women.

"You know her?" Sam was relieved. If he knew her that meant there might be a connection between the killings.

"Yes. This was Cassidy, she got this place after her husband died, and that one over there" he said pointing at the teenager "is her son, Jason!" his voice was now filled with anger and Sam could see that the man was close to tears.

"When did they die?" Sam asked a nearby-standing policeman.

"The medical examiner estimated their time of death was around 1:30 – 2 am."

Another policeman approached and told them that the woman had her heart missing and that the medical examiner found stabbing marks on the boy and also several shotgun wounds. As Sam heard that fear took over him.

_This happened an hour ago, who did this wasn't a werewolf._

"Officer, how do you think those other blood stains got in those places? There's too much blood for someone to be_ just_ injured." And the stabbing plus all the bullets, that wasn't right either. He was sure now that Jason was a werewolf. He just needed to see the bullets as a proof. The policeman that brought them the news gave him an evidence bag with the bullets. _Silver, he was definitely a werewolf. _

He turned to the officer that was still looking for an answer about the blood. He gave him the bullets as the same policeman came and gave the officer another evidence bag. This one contained a broken cell phone. _Like the one Dean owns._ _No… it can't be!_

"Well, looks like there was a struggle, alright. But why? No money was taken from the cash register. Do you think this was a reckoning, someone who took advantage of the panic induced by the recent killings?"

But Sam was too shocked to listen: Ryan said that no other hunters were in town. He heard Dean and Cas leave right before this happened. And now the evidence that points to Dean._ What if he's hurt?_

"Officer, I have to meet my partner and talk about this investigation. We'll call you as soon as we know something." He said as he rushed to the car.

Sam drove fast back to the motel. He knew that if someone got to the hospital with stabbing wounds or major blood loss the cops would call him. And anyway, Dean always avoided hospitals: too many questions. If Dean or Cas were injured they would be back at the motel.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 6)**

"C'mon Cas! Everything's gonna be alright! I've got you!"

They were in the parking lot and Dean was slowly trying to get Castiel out of the backseat of the Impala. As he took Cas in his arms Dean felt the warm red liquid drip on his skin. This reminded him of the time he had to take Sam's body and drag him in one of the rooms in that camp. Only that this time it was Cas, and he was still alive, so he had to be gentler with him. He entered the main lobby and knocked frenetically on Sam's door yelling his name. There was no answer so he just opened the door to their room and gently put Castiel on the bed. He went to search in his duffel for stitches and other first aid alternatives they were carrying around. He ran to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in the sink.

The bubbling noises that came from his friend were alarming him. _Cas might have lost too much blood already, I should have taken him to a hospital! _Dean came close to the bed and bent over Cas slowly cleaning his wounds, taking extremely good care of the one around his neck. After cleaning the wounds and disinfecting them he realized that the cut on the area around the jugular vein wasn't as deep as he thought. _Thanks goodness!_

"C'mon Cas, it's not that bad. Please!"

The part that hit the wall was not that bad either. It was something bad for a normal person, but for him, as hunter, was something normal. He saw worse. Because of this blow Cas would be unconscious for a few hours but nothing would be damaged. Dean started stitching him slowly and carefully talking to him and reassuring him.

After about half an hour he finished. He bandaged Castiel's wounds and put him in a comfortable position on the bed making him drink some water. He sat on the chair nearby watching his bandaged chest as it would rise and lower as he breathed. His breathing was now more regulate and sounded almost normal.

"You scared me, you son of a bitch!" Dean said as he watched Cas sleeping, smiling and passing shaky hands trough his hair.

He could have stared at him the whole night, it was amazing and intimate watching him sleep, almost mesmerizing. Dean felt the urge to go and sit on the bed next to Cas and caress his now pale cheeks, run his hand trough his dark soft hair and wash away the blood. He wanted to be so much closer to him and to take the pain away and thank him for what he'd done. _And there's more. You don't just want to shake his hands and thank him. It's _him_ you want to shake._ Usually he would have sent those thoughts far away in a lost corner of his mind, but right now he just wanted to have the guts to admit it was true. So he stood up and went to sit on the bed. His hand was gently laid on Castiel's cheekbones caressing the skin with the thumb.

"What are we doing, Cas?" The look on Dean's face now resembled the feelings that were overwhelming him entirely: head tilt, brows raised, eyes watery and reflecting confusion and love for the person he was staring at. He came closer to Castiel's face and slowly touched his cheeks with his. Sinking his face in the space between his shoulder and head he released a long trembling sigh. He raised his head and caressed Castiel's forehead then he stood up and arranged his clothes and remembered he still had blood stains on his shirt. _First I have to call Sam. Where the hell is he, anyway?_ He saw a landline phone on the nightstand and picked up the receiver about to dial Sam's number when he heard a loud noise behind him. As he turned around he saw his brother standing in the door, panting and looking worried at Castiel.

Sam's eyes moved from Castiel to Dean and closed the door behind him.

"You were the ones at the bar." Sam said it in a low worried voice while watching Dean's blood stained shirt. "Are you hurt?" he drew closer to Dean and they both sat on the free bed.

"You know about the werewolf?" Dean's eyebrows lifted. _You're the best hunter Sammy!_ This thought made him smile, he was really proud of his little brother.

"Yeah. I got a call from a hunter I once helped. He told me to look into the killings here because something was off."

"Well, case closed. I killed the son o-" Dean licked his lips and his smile faded away. Sam didn't seem to notice it.

"No, the case is far from closed. It looks like there are more bastards killing people around these parts. Come, I'll show you." Sam stood up and walked towards the door waiting then for Dean to follow.

Dean was still sitting on the bed looking concerned at Cas. For so long, the only person who had his affection was Sam and the only way he showed it was trough jestful words. How could he show his affection to someone who doesn't get jokes? _You mean, how to show _love_ in the proper way and how to show your real feelings? _That voice in his head was annoying him once again so Sam's voice came like a life buoy in the middle of a stormy sea.

"Dean, Cas is going to be fine."

Dean raised his eyes and looked at Sam.

"Yeah, you're right."

Dean followed Sam in his room and sat on the bed while his brother turned the laptop on. After an hour of talking about the case and planning their next actions Dean agreed that it was time to go to sleep. He leaved the room with a sleepy "Sleep tight" and closed the door to his room as soon as he got in.

He stood in front of the door for several minutes watching Cas sleep. He didn't change his position. His breathing was normal again and the colors in his cheeks seemed to return slowly. Dean smiled as he moved towards his bed. He undressed completely standing next to his bed in only his underwear. He threw his clothes in a corner searching in his duffel bag for a new and clean shirt. He wasn't afraid that Cas might wake up since he knew it was physically impossible for him, but even if Cas would see him like that, at this point he didn't care anymore. Actually, he wished Cas would somehow wake up and see him like that. _Sleep! See what happens if I don't have my four hours?_ He took a black shirt from the duffel and got dressed. He slowly sat on the bed, arm underneath his head, face toward Cas and a calm smile on his face. He looked at the clock, it was 4:26 am, and he could still get his four hours.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 7)**

That night Dean dreamed something really weird. _Pleasant!_ Yes, pleasant was the actual word that came to his mind. It was a lucid dream and he loved every single second of it.

He was in the back room at the bar where the werewolf attack happened earlier that evening. He looked around. The room was poorly illuminated by some candles and he saw he wasn't alone. In the doorway there was Castiel, his shirt somewhere on the ground only his pants on. He came closer to Dean with a reassuring and loving smile on his face. _Malicious, there's something malicious in that smile._ Dean liked it. He smiled too.

Cas got closer and closer and Dean realized he was only wearing his underwear but he didn't move. He wanted Cas to see him like that. Cas raised his hand and softly caressed Dean's cheek. Dean leaned into that gentle touch with closed eyes and in a moment of distraction turned his face into Castiel's palm and kissed it softly. Instead of running in awe he drew closer to Cas and got a good grip on his hipbones. _I love those hipbones._ Castiel's response to that was a soft moan of pleasure, almost a laugh, and for Dean's ears it was the purest of the sounds. Cas got closer, so close that now their torsos where touching, and put his hands on Dean's back like in a hug while slowly starting to sway. Dean loved it. The touch of Castiel's skin was burning him and his heart was pounding faster now. All he wanted was to sink in Castiel's embracement.

Cas's hands slowly slipped and grabbed Dean's underwear and he pulled his face away staring at Cas just before he began to slowly kiss his body. Cas started with the neck, and now it was Dean who released a pleasure moan. Cas continued to kiss every inch of him stopping on the hipbones. As he reached that point he threw Dean on the bed with force and stood on top of him.

Dean couldn't resist this anymore and kissed Castile's lips. _Soft!_ He slowly licked Cas's lips until the climax of pleasure was so close that he _had_ to slip his tongue into his mouth. And Cas responded to that. _Damn_, he knew what he was doing. The kiss was so long and sweet that Dean was about to beg for air. Cas kissed him again and again, while Dean was lying under him caressing his back until Castiel's hands moved. They slowly touched and fondled Dean's muscles until they got to the underwear. There they slowly followed the legs line pulling the material down. Soon his kisses followed the hands and Dean found himself lifting his hips in the rhythm of Cas's fondling. Fondling that followed the rhythm of Dean's moans.

He was mesmerized by the amount of pleasure and the music they were creating: the sound of his moans together with the sounds of the wet kissed and he rustling noise of the bed sheets._ This is the rule, Cas. The only rule in music: pleasure!_ The room started to get hotter and he felt like someone was watching his every move.

oOoOo

As he opened his eyes Castiel's eyes were staring at him. _Deep blue. I could lose myself in those eyes._ But it wasn't a dream anymore.

"He's awake." Castiel spoke in a deep happy voice withdrawing his head and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Good. We should give him those meds anyway. The fever might come again otherwise." This was Sam.

Dean stood up and rested his back on the headboard. "Good morning to you too. I see you're alright Cas!" it was weird talking to Castiel now after that dream. _What if he saw it?_ But the panic of that thought disappeared fast as he remembered that Cas was human now. _Thanks goodness they closed the Gates of Heaven._

"I am considerably better! Thank you for taking care of my wounds." Dean nodded and Cas walked away from the bed and went to search something in his duffel. Only then did Dean realize that he wasn't wearing any shirt. His slender torso was covered in bandages but still it had a weird effect on Dean, sending shivers through his veins.

"Why" his voice was too high pitched so he cleared his throat, but not soon enough. Sam heard that and turned from the laptop to look at him. Dean pretended it didn't happen and continued "Why do _I_ need medication? Cas here was the one shoved against a wall."

Cas took a shirt out of the duffel and got dressed as he explained. "You had fever. Your cheeks were red and blood was pumping too fast. Also, you kept making disquieting noises and you wouldn't wake up. We were worried so Sam purchased some medicine to make you feel better." Dean was now staring at Castiel hoping that Sam hasn't noticed anything else. Since he was his brother, Dean was sure Sam realized it wasn't the fever that made him act like that in his sleep. He cleared his throat again feeling like his heart was pressing on his throat and respiratory channel.

"Thanks, but I'm fine now." Dean stood up from the bed and announced that he will go take a shower. He kept his eyes on Sam until he closed the bathroom door making sure he wouldn't add anything else. He adjusted the water temperature and took his clothes off. The warmth of the water reminded him of Castiel's hot skin on his in the dream and for a moment he felt like too much air was leaving his lungs.

He felt dirty for thinking of Cas that way. He was like a brother to him anyway. _Like that Aiden guy to Krissy?_ Dean poured shampoo in his hair and made sure the bubbles would tap his ears. The voice was right, but that didn't mean he liked what it implied. He washed carefully scratching away some imaginary dirt of his skin. As he got out of the shower he felt better and relieved.

oOoOo

Dean was still wet when he entered the room with just a towel around his waist. Cas was listening to Sam's plan for the day as he saw him enter the room. He couldn't move and for a second he felt like he couldn't breathe. Dean knew what happened last time he took a shower and showed up like that, so why was he doing it again? A soft and weird sound left Castiel's mouth and Sam turned around to see if one of the wounds was bothering him again.

"Cas, are you ok?" he threw him a bottle of painkillers. "Here, this should help." Then he went back to his research.

Dean saw the whole thing and couldn't help but bite his lip. Was he angry? Cas nearly exposed them. '_Them'? _There wasn't a 'them'. _And until you learn to show your feelings there will never be._ But that wasn't the reason. He bit his lip because he feared the pleasure of seeing Cas like that might make him moan or even... He hid that thought in a remote corner of his mind and rushed to the duffel .He took some clothes from it then rushed back in the bathroom and leaned against the closed door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 8)**

It was 10 am on a Sunday morning when they reached the campus. Sam planned to talk to the students that knew Jason and find out if this friends knew something about the whole werewolf thing.

"Alright" Sam was checking the names in his notebook. "I'll talk to his friends, see if they know anything and you two talk to the principal, and see if there was something weird with this kid."

Dean opened his mouth to complain about it but Sam gave him one of his specific looks and he knew there was no point in arguing. He grabbed Castiel's shoulder and entered the building. They wandered down the halls for a while until they found the principal's office.

They introduced themselves as FBI agents and Dean begged whatever gods may be that Cas would behave this time. The questioning went incredibly well until the principal had to deal with something and left the office, leaving Cas and Dean alone in the room. Because there were three seats in front of the big desk, their chairs were extremely close, so close that Dean's elbow was touching Castiel's arm. Two minute passed without them saying a word and Dean begged those gods again to send the principal back into the office, but it seemed like the gods were still playing their perverted twisted game.

The sounds made by the clock in that silence were annoying, but hearing Cas's even and calm breath was torture. Dean heard a sudden rustling noise and saw Castiel's blue eyes stare once again at him. He was leaned towards Dean, head tilt and lips in the shape of an 'o'. Even though Dean wasn't sure what Cas was about to do he leaned towards him and stared at his soft, pink lips.

Cas whispered "I am sure he was just recently turned."

Dean lifted his eyes and gazed at the ones in front of him. He heard the ex-angel talking but he couldn't focus on the words. He was lost in the deep sea of mesmerizing blue. He saw that Castiel's eyes were staring at his lips and unconsciously he slowly liked them biting them hard in the end. _I have to listen. I have to move away from those eyes._

"…no evidence will be found in his school record." And even though he finished what he had to say Cas still lingered close to Dean's face, enjoying the lovely intimacy of the moment.

Dean licked his lips again and moved back in his seat as soon as he heard the principal's voice. Was that a small smile he saw on Cas's face? _He enjoyed it, like you did._

For the rest of the time they spent in the principal's office Castiel wasn't focusing on the questioning. He just stared at Dean and only broke eye contact when the principal looked at him with a preoccupied look.

Did Dean feel that sweet tension too? That moment of complete awareness of the powerful feelings? He woke up from his intense thinking when Dean's hand touched his forearm announcing him it was time to leave. Dean was speaking about the case as they went down the hallway and Cas took advantage of the noise to be closer to him and act like he really tried to listen.

They were close to the Impala when Dean got a text from Sam saying he met the medical examiner on the case in the parking lot and that he went to see the full report on the victims. Also, Jason's friends seemed a bit sketchy and he suggested Dean and Cas could follow one of them: Warren Gellar, the one that the stripper warned him about. _Great, alone time with Cas in the Impala._ His mind was being a bitch again. Nothing would happen in the Impala, they would just do their job. _And until the end of the night you might even do each other._ Dean had to admit, his mind voice might be annoying but it was pretty slick.

"It looks like it's just the two of us now." As he got in the Impala he couldn't help but think he saw another smile on Castiel's face, but as he sat next to him in the car his face was serious. _Awesome, first the annoying voice in my head, and now I'm even seeing things. What's next?_

Dean felt hunger raise and he smiled. _Now that feeling I know how to tame._ He drove to a diner near the campus and as they got out of the car he started talking with a blithe voice to Castiel.

"Now you're a human Cas, and one of the things you'll need beside sleep is unhealthy food."

Castiel couldn't understand why someone would need unhealthy food to survive, but remembering that Dean coped with his pain by getting drunk and eating, he understood.

Dean chose a table and sat down smiling. That was normal and nice, a small city diner. A woman came to take their orders and soon after that they were eating. Relishing every bite of his burger Dean looked at Cas with amusement. He looked like a junkie who was just taking a dose of his pleasure powder.

"Is good, isn't it?" He smiled watching Cas munch on his burger.

"This makes me happy, really happy." Now Castiel was smiling and eating that burger like it was a piece of Heaven. The thought of Heaven made him sad, but he knew that if he was to choose again he would have stuck to his decision.

After they finished their burgers Dean stared at Cas for an instant, with a worried look on his face.

"Why did you choose to stay on Earth, Cas?" his voice no more than a whisper.

The ex-angel put the soda down and looked at Dean with a facial expression that showed that it was a logical thing. "My family was here, Dean." Just saying his name in that sentence made him quiver. "The ones I cared about are here: Sam and…you. _You _are here." He took the soda can back in his hand and drank the content.

It was a sudden change in Castiel's voice when he said those words. Cas himself seemed to be of an unusual gaiety in that moment.

Dean smiled licking his lips. "I am really happy you choose to stay buddy. I mean it!"

There was an earnest look in Dean's eyes when he said those words and Cas couldn't help but smile and stare into his eyes. He was glad he chose to stay too. He couldn't imagine his life now without the Winchesters…without Dean.

oOoOo

They met with Sam at the station. They were filled in on the new updates and agreed to watch Jason's buddies closely. It seemed that the forensics found unidentified animal hair at the scenes of the killings but also material from a ripped shirt in the hands of the stripper. That finding made them mistrust the fact that the killings, or at least Miss Drovers' kill, was caused by a wild beast. It was a piece of silk, apparently like the shirts Warren Gellar and his spoiled rich friends wore.

"So we have to bring this Warren guy in for interrogation." Dean enhanced his interrogation skills and methods while in Purgatory and he was more than ready to bring that guy in.

But Sam's affirmation that he was already interrogated made his smile fade away. "Dude, don't rain on my parade!"

Sam laughed, hardly believing that his brother just said those words and gave him other news.

"I guess I'll make up to you soon. Warren Gellar's friend, John Copeland might be a werewolf too. The Copelands, own a lake house and they will spend the weekend there to take their minds off what happened these past months."

"And…" Dean raised his brow. Castiel recognized the look on his face. It was the look that Dean called 'the blue steel'. Cas wasn't sure that Dean was aware he was having that look now. "What's the good news?"

Sam smiled raising his eyebrows and while clearing his throat he tilted his head in Castiel's direction. Sam saw that Dean's expression changed into the one he knew too well. The look Dean got on his face when he was bored or amazed of someone's stupidity. Sam shrugged still smiling as he turned on his heels and went for the exit.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 9)**

Dean pulled the Impala on the other side of Warren Gellar's house and turned off the engine. There was a car in front of the house, Warren's parents didn't seem to be home thought. Because he parked on the other side, in order to see the house he had to look in Castiel's direction. He didn't mind it at all.

Dean was almost smiling. He liked that situation: alone in the Impala with Cas. They spent about seven minutes in complete silence until Dean turned on the radio. Thank goodness there wasn't any mushy song like last time.

Cas was watching the house and Dean was staring at his delicate profile. The full moon was still up in the sky, its shiny rays illuminating Castiel's face as he sank in his seat, his eyes closed. Dean was about to say something about the case to break the silence when Cas stood up and turned to look at him. With the moon shining from behind him, Castiel's face was now dark but Dean could sense his mesmerizing blue eyes on him.

"He won't turn tonight. The werewolves only turn in the first night of the full moon. " Dean understood what Cas implied: they didn't have to spend the whole night in the Impala watching the house.

Dean nodded, not sure what that meant, but Cas seemed happy with the answer and set back in his seat, accidentally changing the radio channel with his knee. The song on the radio was now a slow and familiar one, and Dean heard the lyrics clearly.

_Have you ever wanted someone _

_You just couldn't have _

_Did you ever try so hard _

_That your world just fell apart_

Dean changed the channel as soon as he realized what song was playing. _Another trick from the gods, awesome._ As he saw Castiel look at him with a curious look on his face he faked a smile.

"I liked the other song best." He cleared his throat and faked a serious look, acting like something important was happening in the house they were watching.

Cas saw Dean's reaction and thought about it. He was sure it was because of the song on the radio, but why was he so bothered? He thought about the lyrics but he could only recall the first part. Castiel's face enlightened as he realized what bothered Dean, but he still couldn't understand it completely. He wanted to ask Dean about it so he turned his head and caught Dean's eyes looking at him.

Dean was once again lost in Castiel's eyes. He smiled as a weird idea occurred to him. It made no sense why, but only thinking about it made shivers of pleasure flow through his veins. Dean licked his lips and shook his head. No, it was crazy, he couldn't do it. Cas was like a brother to him.

Castiel saw the change in Dean and tilted his head. He wished he had his grace again, just for an hour. He could take Dean far away, maybe on a deserted island and then… He smiled. He knew that could never happen. As he was about to finally ask Dean about the song a loud noise came from Gellar's house.

Dean and Cas got fast out of the car just in time to see a window shatter. They ran towards the house. The door was unlocked so they got in. Dean pulled out his gun and moved quickly towards the room the noise was coming from. In the kitchen they could see two teenagers fighting. Dean recognized one of them as Warren Gellar and he remembered the other too, from the pictures Sam showed them.

The second kid was on top of Warren hitting him with his fists and scratching his face in anger. He and Castiel ran to separate them before they would kill each other. As Dean took a good hold of him as he screamed and hit with his fists in the air. Castiel helped Warren get up from the floor and got him a wet washcloth leading him to the bathroom to clean the wounds.

"I am going to kill you Gellar!" The teenager was raging but eventually calmed down and relaxed in Dean's tight grip. "I'm cool man, you can let go of me." Since Dean didn't loosen his grip he insisted "I'm not gonna kill him…now."

"Now that's reassuring." Though, Dean released him and the kid turned to look at him. "What was this all about? What's your name?" Dean sounded pissed so the kid answered without hesitation.

He introduced himself as Chuck Drover and Dean knew it was that officer's child. His sister was the 7th victim, the dead stripper. As for why he attacked Warren he wouldn't answer.

"Alright, listen to me Chucky! " Dean pulled out his fake badge. "I'm a fed, and if you don't want to get in troubles not even your daddy could get you out of, you'd better answer my questions."

Chuck sat on a chair and explained with an obvious hatred in his voice that he believed Warren to be the one who killed his sister. But when Dean asked for the reason he thought that, he stopped. Chuck told him that his sister, Jeannie, was once dating Warren and after they broke up she was terrified to leave the house at night.

"He is dangerous! He's…" Chuck stopped crossing his arms on his chest and starring at the floor. "You wouldn't understand. No one will."

"Yeah, well, try me." Dean was sure Chuck meant the fact that he was a werewolf and, as the boy started to explain, Dean ended his sentence to let him know he was aware of the supernatural.

"You believe me?" Chuck stood up. His eyes were wide open and he was smiling. "You know what he and his friends are, you can help me prove it and we can make justice to the-" He was talking very fast, clearly overwhelmed with joy, but he stopped as he saw Dean's apologetic look. "We can't tell anyone, right?"

"Listen, Chuck, let us handle this the way we usually do. You played your part, and you can consider your sister's death avenged." Dean was speaking in a pretty soft tone and the boy nodded. "You can now give us the names of the others and we'll take care of it."

Chuck nodded again. He gave Dean the names of the others, they were all members of the richest families in town. Dean wrote down the names and was about to tell Chuck he was safe now, as he heard a loud noise and a scream from the bathroom. _Cas!_

Dean ran as fast as he could, only to find Cas on the ground, blood dropping from his head. Near the big windows there was a huge black shape. Dean couldn't believe his eyes. _Dimmit! Pureblood! _He didn't expect that! Those bastards could turn whenever they wanted and the worst part was that they were conscious when they turned. _Sick bastards, they killed those people for kicks!_

Dean pushed Chuck down the hall and pulled out his gun. He shot but he missed. The purebloods were faster than the other werewolves. Dean was stuck for a moment unable to come up with a plan: the purebreds had enhanced agility, strength and were faster, also harder to trick since the human was still conscious inside. Dean cursed beneath his breath and, after making sure Castiel was alright he kept shooting at the beast as he ran down the hall. His plan was to lure Warren in the kitchen, since it was a pretty small room. There he won't be able to dodge all the bullets.

Dean got to the kitchen and screamed. "Good dog! Come and have a bite. I taste good." He ran behind the counter as the werewolf jumped towards him and he shot him as he was still in the air. "Yum Yum motherfucker!" Dean waited for the beast to turn as he heard Castiel's voice from behind.

"He won't turn back. Purebreds die in their wild form." He was in the doorway, Chuck was holding him. He was a little dizzy. Hitting that spot of his skull again made him loose his sight for a moment, then he felt sick, and the sole action of breathing felt painful. He detached from Chuck thanking him and got closer to the dead werewolf. He tilted is head.

"One down, four left." Dean's voice came from his left and Castiel turned to congratulate him for his fast reflexes.

Dean couldn't bring himself to smile. He was worried. Cas was really pale. He could see the swelling on the back of Castiel's head and the blood on his forehead. He slowly brought his hand near Cas's face and caressed the skin near the wound with his fingertips. He felt a subtle shiver in Castiel and he smiled. Dean remembered suddenly that Chuck is still in the room and removed his hand. He cleared his throat and suggested Cas to visit a doctor. He then turned to Chuck and offered to escort him home.

As they leave in the Impala they hear the sirens and see the police cars advance towards Gellar's house. They weren't able to pull the body out, but the cops will be happy to see a creature that big dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 10)**

They escorted Chuck home and told him how to protect himself from werewolves in case they showed up. They left the house and called Sam. Chuck confirmed that John Copeland was part of Warrens' pack too, so Sam had to be warned.

After he gave Sam the updates on the case Dean got worried. "Sammy, be careful. If the kid is a pureblood mom and dad are too." He heard Sam sigh as a laugh before he ended the conversation with an annoyed 'I'll be fine'.

Dean and Castiel went after the other three members of the pack in town. Two of them, Chad Summers and Max Howat where together at Summers' house. Their parents seemed to be out of town. _This is too easy!_ Dean liked the fact that they were purebloods, at least that way he wasn't going to shoot teenagers, but huge wild beasts.

oOoOo

They were in the Impala on the other side of Summers' house. Dean looked concerned at Castiel and lifted his hand putting it gently on Cas's shoulder. Cas looked at him with his big blue eyes and Dean was afraid he might forget what he was about to say. In the end he managed to talk.

"Cas" His voice was very soft and tender. Castiel felt shivers of pleasure when he heard that voice. "you should stay in the car." Castiel opened his mouth to protest but Dean lifted his left hand and stopped him. "You're wounded and you can't even walk properly." Dean's voice was now stern.

Castiel nodded even though he didn't agree. He could help Dean. He wasn't strong enough to take out one of the two wolves, but he could help in another way. "Then let me lure one of them." Dean removed his hand from Castiel's shoulder and turned in his seat. His body was now facing Castiel's. "Dean, you managed to take out one wolf, but two purebreds at the same time are too much…even for you." Dean was shaking his head. "Let me divide them and then you can take them out one at the time." Castiel spoke fast leaned towards Dean, his body facing his.

Dean had to admit that it was a great idea, even if he didn't like the fact that Cas could be in danger. Silence fell again in the Impala as Dean considered the situation. In the end he nodded and released a sigh. "Alright. You go distract them." As Castiel was about to close the door Dean called him "Cas! Take care!"

Castiel never heard Dean say this to anyone but his brother and he couldn't help but smile. He could feel Dean's eyes on him as he advanced towards the house and as he knocked at the door.

oOoOo

Dean sneaked into the house from an open window and found Max Howat on the couch watching a game. He pulled out his silver knife and got closer. He pulled Max off the couch and got on top of him with quick and steady movements. Max was holding the couch as he fell, so it got upside-down with a loud bang. As Dean was about to stab the boy he heard a voice behind him.

"You don't want to do that!" It was a shaky panicked voice. Dean lifted his head and saw Chad Summers holding a taser against Castiel's neck. "Stand up and drop the knife!"

Dean stood up with his hands lifted and then he put the knife slowly on the ground. It didn't make any sense. If they were purebloods, then why didn't they just turn and kill them? Then it occurred to him.

"You're not purebloods, right?" Chad looked confused but still he nodded. Dean smiled and brought a hand to his mouth rubbing his jaw and chin, the right hand still in the air. Max stood up and took Dean's knife holding it ridiculously tight. "Easy there. We wouldn't want you to get hurt."

The boy looked confused, and in his fear he didn't get the joke. "You wanted to _kill _me just moments ago! Why care if get hurt?" his voice was almost high pitched.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know you weren't purebreds then." Dean put his hands down.

"What difference does it make?" Chad loosened a little his grip on Castiel. Dean could see the fear in his eyes. He wasn't sure that the kid understood the situation entirely.

"Well, for starters, you can't turn and kill us. Also…" With a quick move he pushed Max with his right hand. The boy fell on the upside-down-lying couch, and Dean took the knife with the other hand. "you're slow and weak." Dean smiled lifting his brows in a quick smirk. He put the knife in the pocket and looked at the boy on the sofa. He was startled. Dean turned to look at the boy holding Cas. "Let my friend go now." This time Dean's voice was deep and serious and he could see it scared the hell out of Chad.

The kid quivered and then released Cas slowly. Cas almost fell but Dean caught him. He was too weak now. Dean had to take him out of there.

Chad looked concerned at Castiel. "Umm, actually I was keeping your friend from falling. I didn't attack him. He was very pale as he knocked on the door. I only took the taser as I saw you attacking Max. And the taser was for you…until I saw the panic look on your face when you saw him." Chad tilted his head in Castiel's direction.

Dean grasped Cas as he was almost about to fall again. He was holding him now close to his body worried that the last hit might have damaged something inside his skull.

Max was now rubbing the back of his neck watching Dean's every move. The whole situation made no sense to him. He was looking almost apologetic at Dean. The way he was holding his friend showed that they were really close. After a moment of thinking he looked at Chad and nodded. "We can take him to the hospital. No one will ask any questions if we do." He hurried to say that last part as he saw Dean's face lift and look at him.

"That's true!" Continued Chad. "We keep getting in fights and the doctors are used not to ask questions when we get there." He smiled. He seemed to be more relaxed. After a while he decided to speak. "I know what you meant earlier." Dean looked at him frowning, but Chad continued. "Warren is a pureblood. He made us, yes, but we didn't want that."

Max looked like he was in deep thoughts. "He did _this_ to us." There was repugnance in his voice. "So we stopped talking to him. He said we could control the beast and turn just when we wanted…" He was looking at Dean apologetically.

Dean nodded. "Did you kill someone?" It was a stupid question to ask, he knew, but the answer surprised him.

"No." Chad arrived from the kitchen with a washcloth and lifted the couch. They put Castiel on the couch and Dean covered his forehead with the wet washcloth. As he finished with Cas he turned to look at the boys. Chad continued. "We lock ourselves in the basement on every full moon." He smiled again like he was proud of it.

"Your folks know about it?" Dean never heard of a real life werewolf locking himself in the basement during the full moon.

"Yeah, it seems like they knew about Warren's parents too." It was obvious that Chad was disgusted by that whole thing. He felt betrayed. Dean could understand.

"But it's alright. Our parents are always busy and they are rarely home." Max released a sigh then he looked at Castiel. "We should take your friend to the hospital now. He is too pale."

Dean didn't expect this. He remembered Kate, the girl that was unwillingly turned into a werewolf. She promised to behave and they never heard anything about her since. _Maybe these two are the same. We could let them leave._ After a long moment of silence Dean nodded. They will decide what to do later. Now they had to get Cas to a hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 11)**

Dean was in Castiel's room at the hospital. He spent there the whole night. He was assured by the doctors that Cas will be alright but he couldn't leave him like that. He might wake up soon and he would be scared and disoriented. He _needed_ to be there.

After they brought Cas to the hospital that night Dean allowed Chad and Max to leave, warning them that if they would ever kill someone they would be next. The boys seemed to understand the idea and, after wishing Cas good luck, they left.

On the way to the hospital though, Chad told him that the third werewolf turned by Warren, Kyle Marquise, was the real threat. They were entirely sure that more than half of the killings were his work. He was relentless and bloodthirsty. Dean decided to take out that Marquise guy before Sam got back in town. He would need Sam to salt and burry that boy's body. He needed to be with Cas.

oOoOo

Castiel was still sleeping and the doctors said it was a good thing. He needed to rest in order to heal properly. Dean looked at all the tubes and wires connected to Castiel and he felt a punch in his stomach. He would never get used to Cas being so fragile, so… human. Dean sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't get much sleep that night, he was afraid something might happen to Cas while he was sleeping.

Dean was woken up from his meditation by a buzzing noise. He took the phone out of his pocket and saw that the one calling was Sam. He got out of the room and listened to Sam's updates. It was an easy kill even if it turned out that both the parents and John were purebloods. Sam lured John deep in the forest so that the parents wouldn't hear the gunshots. He then led the parents into traps, and took them out one by one.

"It was easy." Sam was really meaning it. Dean smiled. Even if he didn't say that too often he was really proud of his little Sammy. "What about your hunt?"

Dean filled him in and Sam seemed really happy that the two boys got another chance. "What? You're becoming softer?" Sam _had_ to make that comment. It was his way of showing his brother how proud he was. They ended the call with their normal 'Bitch! Jerk!' and Dean went back in Castiel's room.

oOoOo

That afternoon Castiel woke up. The first thing he saw was Dean's athletic shape looking out the window. His head was leaned against the glass, hands in the pockets, his eyes lost in the distance. Cas loved to watch him closely, even if usually Dean wasn't aware as he did. He loved Dean's slender body shape, the delicate features of his face…especially those soft pink lips and his green eyes, with long feminine lashes. He couldn't help but smile. Cas saw the clock on the wall and was surprised that Dean was there at that hour.

"Did you kill them?" Castiel's voice was hoarse. Dean turned as he heard his voice and brought him a glass of water. He sat next to him on the bed watching him drink. He was so glad Cas was awake. Colors were back in his cheeks and his eyes had that mesmerizing shine again. Cas put the glass away and waited for Dean to answer. He didn't. Dean took the hand that was resting on Castiel's chest into his own and unconsciously started to caress it with his fingertips as he talked.

"How are you, Cas? How do you feel?" Castiel could see a glimpse of joy in Dean's eyes and he smiled.

"I'm better." He had so many questions. Dean saw the curiosity in his eyes and explained him everything that happened while he was unconscious. "Good." Castiel grabbed Dean's hand tight and then caressed it with his thumb. He was really proud that Dean started to show mercy towards purgatory creatures, and he was sure it had something to do with Benny.

During a long moment of silence Castiel looked at his hand in Dean's. He wasn't sure what it was that he was doing but he liked it. It was like a small consumption of the feelings that overwhelmed him the first time in the motel. Remembering the scene in the motel made him blush and look away from Dean.

The moment was interrupted by a nurse that came to inform Dean that Castiel was ready to leave the hospital. _Good that they didn't see the wounds on the chest. _Dean thought and smiled at the nurse. Castiel went to get dressed and Dean waited for a minute in the room, watching the nurse take the sheets from the bed. It was weird. The nurse was young and what he would classify as 'pretty hot', but still he felt nothing_. You feel something, just, not for her._ The voice in his brain was right. During the time he held Castiel's hand he _did_ feel something. He wasn't sure _what_ it was but it was there.

oOoOo

That feeling was a weird combination. It was a sweet long shiver through his veins. It was his muscles relaxing and his cheeks getting warmer. He could still feel a delightful burning on his hand where Dean's fingertips lingered. After sitting with his back against the door for a while, Cas finally managed to get changed. Dean's touch had a queer effect on him. It brought him in a peaceful place, and made his whole body float with delight. He loved that feeling and he wanted more. He shook his head, knowing it was something Dean would never agree with, and he got out of the changing room.

Dean was waiting on the bed. His face looked troubled but he changed expression as soon as he saw Castiel. He looked at Cas, from head to toe and slowly licked his lips. He felt his heart beat faster and he stood up. Something was clearly changing in his body, and even though he wasn't sure what it was, he wouldn't like to linger in a hospital – the place where doctors could find out before him what it was that changed. Dean cleared his throat and smiled.

"Are you ready to go Cas?" He waited to get on the hall, and as Castiel got next to him, he put his arm around his shoulder. _What on Earth am I doing?_ Dean was scared but as he saw Cas turn to look at him with a big smile on his face, he relaxed. He didn't care. Right now he was happy: Cas was out of the hospital, he was working on a case with his brother and the freaking Gates were closed. _And you have Cas all to yourself._ Dean smiled. He was happy, so he didn't shut the voice in his head anymore. After all, he agreed with it. _And tonight you're going to answer poor Castiel's question, right?_ Dean got in the Impala and looked at Cas in the seat next to him. He nodded and turned on the radio. _Yes, I will._ Now that there were no gods and creatures to make his life a living Hell, he won't be the one to continue that torture. He deserved to be happy. _Cas deserves to be happy._


	12. Chapter 12

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 12)**

The plan changed. Sam got a call from Amelia that afternoon, she was scared. Her husband and a friend of his went on a hunting trip four days before and still didn't return. She was desperate, she tried Don and his friend's phone hundreds of times and still no reply. Sam wasn't sure what she wanted him to do, but sure as Hell he was going to help her. It was nice hearing her voice again, even if every sentence started and ended with Don's name. Sam called Dean and told him what happened. He was clearly worried for Amelia so Dean agreed that he had to go and search for them.

"I know you're tougher than them, but still, be careful Sammy!" Dean knew how strong his brother was, and was sure that a little trip would not even scratch him, but still, it was his little Sammy.

"Are you sure you can handle the last wolf? I can come back if you want me to." Sam was clearly hoping Dean didn't need him.

"I'm good! You go save those girls from the big bad wolf…and show them how a real hunter looks like." Sam laughed and hung up. He was aware of how much his brother enjoyed using the pornographic subtext, and he always felt reassured when he did. It was a sign that Dean was happy.

Sam got out of the cabin turning on the light switch. He made sure to reconnect the wiring and make it look like the fire was an accident. He wouldn't like people finding out about the werewolves. Soon the wooden cabin caught on fire and Sam got to the car. He was really happy he decided to keep the Oldsmobile, it was a comfortable car and he had an eleven hours long road ahead.

oOoOo

Dean left the motel and got in the Impala. He couldn't believe he agreed to this. Cas had to rest not salt and burn wolves. Dean gave Cas a worried look as he sat on the seat next to him and started the engine.

They arrived at Kyle's house just as the sun was setting. The view was magnificent: the sky was orange and the sun rays painted the streets and houses in a beautiful ruby red. They waited in front of Kyle's house for a while then Dean got out of the car. He found the backdoor open and sneaked in. He didn't expect Kyle to be aware of his presence and his attack caught him off guard.

oOoOo

Kyle Marquise jumped from behind the kitchen counter with a knife in his hand. Dean turned just in time to see a siring advance quickly towards his neck and he jumped. Midair Kyle shoved him against the wall and he hit his head pretty hard. He could feel the warm blood on the back of his head drip on his shoulder and in a split of a second he saw Kyle advance towards him with the knife in his hand. Dean realized that something was wrong with his body. What did Kyle inject him? He started to feel sick and it got harder and harder to feel his feet and arms. He managed to get his knife out though. The gun he was holding when he sneaked in was somewhere on the floor, he couldn't see it.

Dean stood up and looked at Kyle. It was a tall brawny teenager with blond hair and a fierce look on his face. Chad was right. He really looked blood thirsty, even if he was in his human form at the moment. Dean tried to hit him but Kyle caught his fist and twisted his arm forcing Dean to fall on his knees. Kyle got closer to Dean and kicked him in the face with his knee several times, grabbing Dean's other hand too as it rose to protect his face.

The boy was now holding both Dean's fists in his with incredible strength, forcing Dean to sit on his knees as he was hitting him. Dean heard his knife fall on the floor and realized how ridiculous the situation was. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight and he couldn't scream – Kyle made sure of that when he kicked him in the throat. Dean thought he was lost. It was ironic: he was Dean Winchester! He fought the Devil, the demons, the angels and destiny itself, and now he was about to die because of a stupid werewolf teenager with medical knowledge, while Cas was right outside the house. He wanted to laugh but he was sure that was just another effect that injection had on him.

Just as he closed his eyes and was about to faint he felt Kyle's grip become lighter until he couldn't feel it anymore. _This is it. That injection makes you go numb. What a stupid way to go._ But he wasn't numb. He felt someone grab him gently and he heard an indistinct noise in the background.

oOoOo

Dean woke up in an unfamiliar bed. He stood up and looked around the room. He saw Castiel smile as he got closer to the bed.

"You're awake." Cas was smiling. He sat on the bed next to Dean and grabbed his forearm caressing it with his thumb.

"What happened?" His voice was a little hoarse and blood was pumping in his ears.

Cas gave him a glass of water and as he drank it, he started to explain. "I was waiting in the car and I got worried. Five minutes passed and you didn't show up, so I came to check." Cas took away the glass from Dean and put it on the nightstand. "I found Kyle hitting you and I grabbed your knife from the floor and I stabbed him." Cas took a siring from the nightstand. "It looks like he drugged you, but fortunately he didn't mix the right amount to kill you." Castiel smiled and touched Dean's forehead to check for fever. "Your fever disappeared. The effect of the drug is gone now."

oOoOo

They left the house after a few minutes and Dean realized how much he must have slept since it was dark outside. He pulled the Impala closer and Cas helped him throw Kyle on the backseat. Dean drove out of the town until he found a nice place away from the road. It was an abandoned place close to the forest but still far enough from the trees to make a fire. He stopped the engine and dragged Kyle outside at a secure distance from the Impala. Then Castiel brought him the gasoline canister and he brought wood. Soon Kyle was burning like a bonfire. It was a pleasant view, really. Dean liked that part.

The fire was casting orange and red lights on a small distance and even the Impala was shining in its light. Dean sat on the hood and watched the beautiful show of the flames. There was something beautiful about fire, about its wild nature. He felt Castiel lean against the car, really close to the place he was sitting. Castiel's arm was touching Dean's leg and he turned to look at Cas. He was smiling, gazing at the fire, shiny orange light illuminating his beautiful face. His lips seemed red and appetizing, and they made Dean lick his lips.

There was something alluring about the way Castiel was leaned on the car and Dean felt his heart pump faster. _The town is safe now. Allow yourself total happiness. This is your only chance at bliss. Do it! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 13)**

Castiel turned his face and saw Dean gazing at him. The fire made his delicate features seem almost fragile and feminine and his lashes twice as big and seductive. He saw Dean lick his lips and he felt those overwhelming urges take over him again. He wanted to look away but Dean's eyes had a hypnotizing, almost famished, radiance. His heart was beating in a frantic pace as he saw Dean's hips glide off the hood.

With the fire in his back Castiel was only allowed to see Dean's silhouette as he got closer_. And this time it isn't a dream. It really happens! _Castiel's mind was tortured by the pleasure of Dean's approach, still, not sure what Dean intended to do. It wasn't until he grabbed Castiel's hipbones and got so close to him that their chests touched that Dean himself understood what he was doing. He was accepting his only chance at bliss.

Their eyes were gazing deep at each other covered by the red shine of the fire behind them. Dean got closer, allowing Cas to touch his face with a gentle hand, caressing it and drawing it closer to him. They were now breathing in sync, their lips almost touching, eyes closed, both lost in the moment so new to them, and yet, so mesmerizing.

Dean brought his lips closer and pushed them on Castiel's. He heard Cas release a soft sigh of pleasure. These were dry kisses that made their blood pump faster and their breaths heavier. Castiel was lost in that perfect touch of their lips and was the first to break. He brought his lips between Deans' almost violently and threw his arms on Deans back caressing him, as they swayed in their moment of passionate kisses.

Dean never thought that kissing a man would be this good. He never thought that rough chopped lips could be sweeter than the soft ones he was so used to. _But Cas isn't a man, not really. He's angel – he's _my_ angel. And this is perfect._

Dean loved the friction between their lips, loved the roughness of Castiel's lips and the pressure he could put in his kisses. There was no turning back. He really loved this. Dean stuck his tongue and he was amazed – just like in that dream, Cas knew exactly what to do. Dean couldn't hold a moan when Castiel's tongue began to move.

Their tongues were swaying in a frantic way. It was pure pleasure. Castiel never felt anything like this. Dean grabbed his hipbones tighter and rolled to have his back leaned against the car. A hand was on Castiel's head pushing him, making sure he would never leave his face, and the other one was trying to open the car door. He needed air but we wouldn't stop, the pleasure was too pure. When he managed to open the door he pulled away from Cas for a second, gasping for air. They were both panting and looking hungrily at each other. Dean rolled again making sure Cas would fall in the open door and land on the backseat. Then, he slowly closed the door and got his shirt off.

Just at realizing what was going on Castiel moaned. It was better than anything he ever did in Heaven. He had Dean. He truly _had_ him. Cas took his shirt off quickly while Dean was working on getting his pants down. The touch of Dean's fingers on that part of his body was driving him crazy with delight so he grabbed Dean's hips and stood up. He lowered Dean's pants and started kissing him all the way from his neck to his hipbones, slowly. Dean threw his head back grasping Castiel's back and laughing. The laugh startled Cas and he drew back stretching on the back seat, pulling his pants down. He was now wearing solely his underwear pulling Dean's jeans down fast while panting.

Dean smiled with what Castiel could only call hunger, and came closer. He kissed the scars on his neck and chest leisurely until he reached the hipbones. Those hipbones made Dean moan with unutterable pleasure. He felt Cas's hands slowly push his head down and then raise it, as he released a moan. Dean smiled and grabbed his hipbones again, slowly advancing his hands in his underwear. Cas threw his head back moaning until the delight was so great that he began to sway his hips, until the pressure of Dean's hands on him was pure bliss. He grabbed the hunter's wrists and pulled them up making Dean gracefully fall on his chest. Their lips were again close, almost touching. Their breaths were now actual panting noises and Cas swayed his body underneath Dean's, both slowly moaning. Dean was laughing. The pleasure was almost too much for him, but still he wanted more. He wanted to be closer to Cas. He wanted to be _in_ Cas.

Gasping, Cas gave Dean a long kiss while still holding his wrists, and then he looked carefully at him, almost psychoanalyzing him. "Tell me, Dean…" It was hard to speak when pleasure had almost reached its climax, but the need to know was too demanding. "…why? Why do I feel this? This is nothing like the love I felt for the other angels…" the look on his face showed an inner fight. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard Dean say 'good' under his heavy breathings.

Castiel smiled. This was nothing like the love for the other angels: this was so much purer. What he felt for Dean was pure and carnal too. He was feeling things he never did before and he was entirely sure he knew why: he found the perfect person, the only one he would ever have so strong feelings for.

Unexpectedly Castiel stood up, heavily panting. He pushed Dean gently on the seat and he got on top of him. Dean smiled hungrily once again and Cas drew closer. _This is heaven!_ Dean thought, before a pleasure he never felt in his life took over him, making it impossible to think straight.

The last flames that once burned Kyle's body were now almost extinguished, casting its last lights on the Impala. In its rhythmic swaying in that fire's light the car looked enchanted: the green grass underneath was now glowing, the hood was gleaming, and the windows were steamed.

Noises of the highest pleasure echoed from the car together with laughter and moans. The rhythmic swinging of the car in that scene was alluring. It was the perfect scene for the beginning of bliss. The perfect enchanted scene of love and passion at its purest. And it was what Dean and Cas ever wanted from each other, with the knowledge that they were now truly together for the rest of their lives. Their profound bond was now an abyss of pleasure and eternal love and respect. It was the answer to all their suffering in this new, and almost perfect world. It was the beginning of _their_ perfect world together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 14)**

Three days have passed since Dean and Castiel showed their love in the Impala, and things were going extremely well for them. The annoying voice in Dean's head disappeared and he was enjoying being with Cas.

Sam was still gone, saving Don's ass, but he called several times letting Dean know he was alright, and actually enjoying the trip. It was amusing how pathetic two ex-soldiers hunting deer, could be. It made Sam feel superior, almost like a god in their pathetic little universes.

For Dean and Cas everything was perfect. Dean was now accepting the fact, that the simple thought of Castiel or the simple hearing of his voice made shivers of the utmost pleasure flow through his veins. He was embracing the situation and loving every second of the time spent with Cas, though nothing actually changed between them. They shared the same profound bond as before – perhaps it was deeper now – they still acted like best friends and avoided chick flicks, but something more was definitely there between them. They kissed every time the urge was strong –and that was quite frequently – and showed their love in the way every normal couple would do. It was new for them, but they would learn to deal with it.

In the perfection of the moments with Castiel, Dean forgot that soon his brother will return and would notice the change in the two of them. _I can deal with Sam. And he won't be here this soon, anyway._ Dean kept repeating that to himself as days went by, until a week after their share of love in the Impala: Sam arrived.

It was a sunny August morning, therefore Castiel decided to take Dean to a diner. They walked slowly in the warmth of that summer's day, the lovely rays of the sun on their faces, the tranquil warmish breeze in their hair. They didn't walk hand in hand even though they craved each other's touch; they didn't kiss, like the other lovers, in the streets, but not because they were ashamed – they couldn't care less about the people watching them – but they felt too inexperienced to try that in public and feared to ruin the purity of their love. Still, they didn't hide their joy. In the diner they would laugh and gaze at each other – that they knew how to do, they had experience with that. That moment in the diner was for Castiel pure joy: talking with Dean, making Dean laugh, forgetting about the miserable lives they had before. It was a really good day.

They were on their way back to the motel, talking and laughing so hard that they didn't notice the Oldsmobile in the parking lot. They were happy and for the first time in a long time they were talking about unimportant small things that made them laugh. No angel or demon talk, no case, no suffering and destruction, just two normal people chatting about the small things in life that makes it so amazing.

"You're good at swaying, you'll learn fast." Sam could hear Dean's voice in front of the motel room and he stood up smiling. He was happy he was finally together with his brother.

"…and I will teach you how to dance." Dean said laughing and opening the motel door with his left hand allowing Cas to go in first. They were laughing really hard. Cas wasn't really sure Dean even knew how to dance but he was looking forward to it: the touch of their bodies, the friction, the slow swaying.

Sam looked surprised as they entered the room. Was Dean talking about teaching Cas to _dance_? _No, he must be joking._ Castiel stopped as he noticed Sam in the room and his smile faded away, shock replacing his happy facial expression. Dean almost stumbled because of Cas and was about to ask him why he stopped, when he noticed what he was starring at. _Sammy!_ Dean's eyes widened and he closed the door with a quick move, like he was hiding something behind that door.

"Sammy…you're back?" Sam wasn't expecting that reaction from his brother so he ignored it.

"Yeah, I just got here." Because no one said anything else Sam sat at the desk and went on, as Dean and Cas sat on the edge of the bed. "I found Don and his friend in the woods. Apparently Don fell off a cliff and hit his head pretty badly. " He said that with certain nonchalance, then he continued his account: Frank, Don's friend, got hurt when attacked by a wild boar and was unable to carry Don out of the forest. Sam found them easily and saved their asses. He also killed some wolves that prowled around their settlement and Frank showed a certain admiration for Sam, that remembered him of the way he looked at Castiel the day he first met him. Sam laughed. It was good to save Don's ass and prove that he was better…at least in that. _He still has Amelia to go home to and mend his wounds._ Sam dismissed that thought and cleared his throat. "So, what's your story?"

Sam saw the color vanish from Dean's cheeks and got worried. Did something happen? Sam looked at Cas, his eyebrows lifted. Dean noticed the concern in Sam's look so he told him what happened in the past few days, except for his private moments with Cas. He would do that later… Sam just arrived and he deserved to be praised for his actions. After all, Dean was really proud of him.

They arrived in the evening from the diner and Cas went to take a shower. They spent an amazing day together: Smalltalk, a bar, the park. It was a normal day. _One of the many to come._ That thought made Sam really happy.

Now Sam and Dean were alone in the room. For a few moments there was silence, and then Sam cleared his throat. He noticed, while they were in the diner that night something was clearly going on between Cas and his brother. He couldn't help but see that the way they gazed at each other was more relaxed and frequent than usual. Then there was the way they touched: Dean touched Castiel's shoulder's several times with affection and even at the table they sat very close, their shoulders and arms gently touching.

Sam was sitting at the desk and Dean was on the bed, his back leaned against the headboard. He turned on the chair, his body now facing his brothers'. "What's going on between you and Cas?" Dean straightened his back and pulled his legs to sit on the edge of the bed.

There was an obvious tension in Dean's facial muscles when he answered. "What do you mean? You said it yourself Sammy, Cas and I share a" and imitating Castiel's deep voice "'more profound bond'."

Sam nodded but still continued his thought. "You seemed _more_ profound tonight…"

Dean released a sigh. He wasn't ready to tell Sam what really happened, so he chose his words carefully, leading Sam just halfway in the right direction. "Cas saved my life a week ago Sammy. I told you, I was lying helplessly on the floor and that guy could have killed me, and this time…you know: we can't come back." Sam raised his brow and nodded. Now everything made more sense. _But still…_ No, he won't force him._ Dean will talk about it when he'll feel like talking._

Dean felt his brother didn't believe him entirely, but he couldn't talk to him about it. As the minutes passed by they sat in silence, until Sam decided to speak again.

"I slept with Amelia." To formulate that sentence seemed to have consumed a large amount of his energy so Dean didn't ask any further questions about it. He wasn't sure how to react: he hated that his little brother was once again allowed bliss just to be torn away from it moments later. He wished he could say something to make him feel better; to make him understand how sorry he was that Don was around, but he knew there was nothing he could say that would help, so he just nodded.

Dean went at the desk and gripped Sam's shoulder softly. "Love is a weird and unexpected thing, Sammy. We can't control who we fall in love with and certainly we can't turn it off just to please the others." Sam nodded and looked at his brother. He felt Dean's sorrow: not being able to help Sam feel better has always been Dean's trigger to unhappiness, so he smiled. He wanted to make his big brother see that he was alright, even if he wasn't.

That night none of them could sleep. Castiel was worried about whether Dean would tell Sam about their… bonding or not; Sam was thinking about Amelia and the amazing time they had spent together before hitting the road to find Don; and Dean was thinking about it all. He was thinking of a way to make his little brother happy and together with Amelia. Damn, he even thought of pushing that Don guy off a cliff himself. And then there was Cas. He knew he had to tell Sam about him and Cas but he didn't know how and when to do that. _Hey Sammy, Cas –ex- fallen angel of the Lord –and I had intercourse on the back seat of the Impala, while the only light we had was from the burning corpse of that werewolf. _No, he couldn't think of any proper way to tell him about Cas. Maybe he should say it and then wait for Sam's reaction. _That is a little cruel, but still the best idea I have so far so…_ Maybe he was going to dream the answer again. That is, if he could get any sleep, of course.


	15. Chapter 15

**Tell me, Dean! (Part 15)**

Sam was woken up in the morning by the frantic buzzing of his phone. He stood up rubbing his eyes and leaned against the headboard. The one calling him so early was Amelia.

He answered the phone with a hoarse voice. Amelia was sobbing and it took him a while to understand what she was saying, but when he did he was overwhelmed. It killed him to be so far away from her and hear her like this, but the news didn't have a negative effect on him: Don was dead. The blow to his head caused severe internal bleeding and his brain disconnected. Sam tried to soothe Amelia but he didn't really care about Don's death. It wasn't until he processed that information entirely that he felt something at all about his death, and the feeling was joy. Amelia was now going through Hell by loosing Don again, and Sam was hurt to know that, but this way at least she was free. Sam offered to come to her; from Lebanon to Kermit was an eleven hour drive so he asked her to calm down and wait.

They were back to their house in Lebanon, Kansas, so he went to the kitchen and made some breakfast. He found eggs, bacon, salad and coffee. It was weird how satisfied he was and he felt almost bad for it, but he could only see the bright side at the moment: Amelia was finally his.

oOoOo

Dean missed sleeping in the same room with Castiel but he wanted to take it slow. He told Sam about him and Cas just four days before and he wasn't sure his brother understood the situation entirely. Of course, Sam kept being nice and happy around them, stating he didn't really care who Dean or Cas slept with as long as they were happy. He even made jokes about him being sure there was something between them from the 'first time Castiel laid a hand on you in Hell'. Sam joked to make Dean comfortable about the situation. He kept quoting the angels and archangels that made reference to Dean and Cas's bond, and Dean felt good. Sam accepted the situation and that made him happy.

As they got in the main hall, breakfast was already on the table. The smell was alluring and Dean sat down immediately. Sam came out of the kitchen smiling, bringing coffee and pouring a mug to each of them.

"Wow, Sammy" Dean was enjoying the food, it was delicious and he was famished, but he still found it odd that his brother was so joyful that early in the morning. "what's with all the happiness and mushiness your spreading?"

Sam released a sigh that sounded like laughter. He wasn't sure how to say it, but if Dean found the way to tell him about his relationship with Cas, he had to find a way to say this too. He thought for a moment about the way he should tell them the big news, then he decided he would do it Dean's way. He sat on a chair at the table and sipped his coffee. "Don died. Amelia called me this morning." Dean raised his eyes from his plate and searched Castiel's eyes. They were both looking shocked at each other then they turned their gazes to Sam. "The blow to his head caused internal bleeding." Sam was sipping his coffee, this time his look was meditative. Castiel moved his eyes away and unconsciously touched the back of his head, it was still swollen but the pain wasn't so pungent anymore. He was lucky he was alive.

Dean could understand why there seemed to be no remorse in Sam's behavior, but it still hurt him to see it; Sammy was the overly empathic one and it felt strange to hear him speak so detached. After a long moment of thinking, Dean finally brought himself to ask. "You consider being with her?"

Sam nodded and looked calmly at Dean. "Yes. Not now, though. I'll just be there for her now because she's hurting." Dean nodded. It seemed like a good idea for both of them, Amelia must be a wreck and she needed Sam near.

"When are you leaving?" Castiel was curious, but there was also a certain joy in his voice. He could finally be alone with Dean again.

"Today..." Sam looked at his watch, it was 9 am. He would take the clothes and personal stuff he needed and he would be on his way.

"How long you plan on standing?" Although Dean was happy for his little brother – and for the fact that he would be alone with Cas – he didn't really like the idea of him being that far away. Sam shrugged. Of course he couldn't know how much it would take for Amelia to feel better. "You could bring her here…" Dean knew it was a rather stupid idea, but Sam understood what he meant: when she would be calm and happy with Sam, they could come and live there for a while. Sam nodded.

Sam left at around 11 am. He was smiling and it was clear he was looking forward to seeing Amelia again. He left after hugging his brother and nodding at Castiel. He was well rested and the eleven hours he would spend on the road would definitely help clear his thoughts. A lot had happened in the past month, beside Heaven and Hell being closed forever: he found out how amazing life could be when you're normal – well, almost normal, they would still hunt at times – he found out his brother had a thing for Cas – did that make Dean… angel-sexual, or something? – and he got his lover back.

_Amelia. _As he was driving down the road in the Oldsmobile that was the only thing he could think of. He thought about how they kept mending each other's wounds and how perfect it would be to have a normal life with her, Dean and Castiel. _Normal._ That word seemed still so foreign to him, but he knew that would change soon too.

oOoOo

It was evening now. Back at the house Dean and Castiel were sitting cuddled on the bed: Dean had his left hand underneath his head, caressing Castiel's back with the right one, as Cas was using Dean's chest as a pillow slowly caressing his ribs. It was lovely to sit like this after all the awful things they've been trough. The only light was provided by a lamp on the desk, the atmosphere was comfortable and intimate. They were talking about Sam and how amazing this new life was. Being normal was something none of them ever thought of experiencing.

They sat a moment in total silence then Cas talked: "I have something to show you Dean." He was smiling, looking Dean in the eyes.

He slowly got on top of Dean, taking his shirt off, then got closer to Dean and started kissing him. Dean moaned grabbing Castiel's back and helped him in his rhythmic sway. Dean adored the way Castiel was always swaying, it allowed their bodies to touch and produce a sweet friction. The kiss lasted so long that they both gasped for air as it was over. Dean smiled and wanted to kiss Cas again, but he put his finger gently on Dean's lips. They were really close, their breaths warming each other's faces.

When he spoke, Castiel's voice was no more than a whisper but it was clear to Dean. "I learned this from the pizza-man." Dean laughed and threw his head back moaning as Cas slowly took off all of Dean's clothes, kissing every inch of his body.

The sounds of pleasure echoed in the whole house as Castiel showed Dean what he had learned. He loved the way Cas took control over him, and in the maddening pleasure he felt he was about to give himself completely to Castiel. In the moment of utmost pleasure he realized that no matter what Cas did to him, no matter what he told him or how he looked at him, he was always overwhelmed by the love for his angel. And, right before Dean gave completely in to Cas and his thoughts stopped being rational, he managed to moan some words in his ears. What Castiel heard were the purest and strongest words, knowing that those words would have no effect if heard from anyone else.

"I love you!" Even the sound of Dean's moan filled Castiel's heart with love and he gave in to him completely as their bodies and souls merged as one, bound by their profound love for each other.


End file.
